Seras Vivian
When Seras was born, she had shown immense power for a small child. As she was taken out of her mothers womb, the doctor was suddenly shot with a summoned sword, that appeared out of thin air. This was Seras' doing, as she felt threatened, and shot him as a reaction. This power was gifted to her as a birth right, for she was a descendant of the demon lord Sparda, and the bloodline only favored herself, and not her twin sister Violet. Naturally this lead to her being shipped off to foreign land with foster parents. When she was 5, she discovered her fascination with swords. She specifically was interested in dual wielding Katanas, which naturally lead to her training and practicing. She would go to the woods, and practice her sword play, finding new and effective ways to cut foes down. She studied pressure points, and tendons, to learn new ways to immobilize her opponents. When she reached the age of 13, things took a dark turn for her. Her foster parents, that kindly took her in, and raised her, were found slaughtered in their home. By the time Seras noticed this, a demon came out of her step mothers body, and stabbed her in the chest with an oddly designed Katana. She fell to the ground bleeding out profusely, being bested for the first time. But then she miraculously got back up, pulling the sword out of her chest, no longer feeling pain. A voice called out to her, "Power. Give me more power". She swung the sword, cutting the demons head clean off. She knew this sword very well. It was her ancestor, Sparda's sword. Yamato. The memories came rushing to her, as she held it for the first time. As she came back to her senses, she realized she was covered in blood, and her parents were dead. If she stayed any longer, it would have looked as if she was the one who murdered them. She grabbed her sister Violet and fled. They fled across the country to the other side, and made settlement there. At this point, they started living their normal lives again, and Seras eventually forged her second sword, Alastor. Things were normal for a bit. It did not last for long though. This family held high ranking and royalty. After a year, the Imperial counsel found them. She had to battle her way through a legion of Samurai. She killed 1000 soldiers trying to protect her sister, realizing more powers along the way. As she was being beaten, slashed, and battered, a new power came to her in her time of need for power. She learned of the Yamato's unique attack, Judgement cut. This allowed her to cut through space time, and allowed her to match the overwhelming number of Samurai coming after her. After the long and hard battle, she was tired and exhausted. Her sister had to drag her to shelter, but even then they still were not safe in this country. More would come and they would have to leave. The next day, they snuck onto an astral ship, attempting to escape. However this could have been the end for them. The ship they snuck onto, was caught in the cross hairs of the notorious pirate Ironbeard. The ship was plundered and bested by Ironbeards crew. Despite Seras being badly wounded, she reached deep down into her willpower, and starts fighting the crew off, in an attempt to protect her sister once more. She is eventually overwhelmed by the larger number of crew members, and is backed into a corner, her swords pointing at them. Ironbeard however, was impressed by the twins, and gave them a choice to join a crew. Seras happily agrees, sheathing her swords, now finally escaped the imperial army.